Elsanna
by ShippingLehane
Summary: Various prompts given to me on tumblr. Enjoy your read!


_Prompt: Elsa and Anna try 69_

_Please review!_

* * *

That was so awkward.

Elsa swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, wishing for a thousandth time she'd just said no.

However, she was fully aware that she couldn't deny her sister anything. Anna had an adorably irresistible pout on when she wanted something.

_'Oh, Elsa, this is gonna be so much fun!'_ She mentally mocked her younger sister. _'We should be more adventurous, you know, spice things up a little once in a while.'_

Right. Uh, girls of royal blood, in a relationship, not to mention _sisters?_ Didn't get any more adventurous than that in Elsa's book.

But, clearly, she and Anna had different editions, and Anna's copy was called 'Unbelievably Dirty Bedroom Stuff No Self-Respecting Queen Should Think About'. Or something along those lines. Elsa zoned out after hearing about that… thing Anna wanted to try out, mortified beyond belief as unwanted and rather arousing images invaded her brain.

"You're thinking too much," her sister whispered, dropping a calming kiss on the queen's lips. "Just go with it, alright? Or should I say… _'let it go'_," Anna giggled.

_Yes, Your Highness. Your clever puns do a wonderful job of putting me at ease._

Now Elsa regretted singing that piece to Anna on her birthday. The never-ending stream of jokes and bad puns about 'that coming-out song' was still going strong even after four weeks.

Another kiss interrupted her train of thought, and she sighed into it, relaxing her shoulders. She needed to get a grip already. This was Anna – her little sister, her one true love, the only person who believed in the young Queen even after she gave up on herself. If there was a person she could trust and open up to, it was the girl currently straddling her hips, kissing her with a growing passion.

The frost crawled down the walls, chilling the room, and Anna smirked against her sister's lips, satisfied. When Elsa lost control over her powers, it was a dead giveaway of her emotions getting the best of her, and right now, the feeling taking over the Queen's body and mind was _lust_. The auburn haired girl was willing to bet all of Arendelle's chocolate on that one.

"Better?" The redhead breathed, slightly pulling away to look the Queen in the eye.

Elsa could only nod.

"Good," the princess of Arendelle purred, leaving a trail of wet kisses along the collarbone and down to the blonde's chest.

The older girl bit her lip, watching Anna as she teased her soft skin with her lips and teeth with her usual enthusiasm. Her sister was so _perky_ all the time, her bubbly personality shining through, even in bed. Wait, especially in bed. Elsa didn't know it was possible to have happy sex.

Well, to be honest, Elsa had no clue how to engage in such activities, period. Luckily, Anna had a knack for finding and inhaling the information from dusty books on the art of lovemaking. Of course, she was more than eager to demonstrate what she learned every day, and the Queen couldn't very well stop her sister from educating herself, now could she?

Elsa released a loud surprised moan as the princess recapped last week's lesson, lovingly tracing the Queen's heated core with her tongue. Yes, Anna was both a very good teacher _and_ a student.

"Anna…" she groaned, gripping auburn locks with one hand and her sheets with another one, knuckles white with force.

Just as suddenly, her sister's mouth was gone, leaving Elsa exposed, turned on and frustrated.

"Anna, what's…"

Oh. Um, okay. Her sister just basically straddled her face.

Elsa stared up at the princess' behind. The spread legs left practically nothing to imagination, and the Queen found herself face to face with Anna's womanhood, already dripping with desire. Not that the blonde complained.

And, as Anna's mouth reconnected with Elsa's own intimate flesh, she found she was all for it, actually.

The Queen gently tugged on the princess' hips, encouraging the girl to lower herself on her waiting lips. She kissed her sister's wet entrance, eliciting a deep moan from her, which in turn caused Elsa to let out a groan as well, the sound vibrating against the princess' clit and making her shudder.

The room was filled with muffled moans and gasps as the girls rocked with each other, completely lost in the sensation. Elsa felt incredible. She quickly realized that the noises her sister made felt just as good as her tongue, and that only spurred her in her quest of satisfying Anna.

Judging by the small spasms that shot through the princess' pulsating core, her quest was almost over.

Elsa moaned as Anna clenched, crying out into the Queen as she came undone, her essence coating the blonde's tongue and chin with its rich flavor. With one final thrust of her hips, the Queen followed suit, falling over the edge with her sister.

They just lay there, a heap of tangled naked bodies, catching their breath as they came down from their high.

"So," Anna breathlessly giggled, unstably crawling up the Queen's body and unceremoniously plopping herself on top of her lover. "How do you find our little experiment, Your Majesty?"

"…Successful," Elsa let out a soft chuckle, absent-mindedly playing with auburn hair. "We could do that once in a while."

"Only once in a while?" Anna pouted.

"As much as I liked those most decidedly heavenly sensations," the Queen stated, smiling, "nothing will ever substitute gazing right into your eyes as you gasp for me, my love," she finished in a gentle whisper, stroking Anna's freckled cheek.

"You're right. Something was definitely missing," the princess said thoughtfully. A contented sigh let out her lips as she lowered her head to the Queen's chest, snuggling. "I love you, my Queen," she whispered, tightening her hold on the blonde.

"I love you too, Your Highness."

As they drifted off to sleep, Elsa thought that maybe they didn't need new books at least for a while.


End file.
